Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to detecting cracks in semiconductor devices.
Related Art
Integrated circuits (ICs) are generally formed on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is subsequently sawn or cut into separate individual die with each die including an IC. These IC die may then be encased in a package, and configured to include electrical connections with corresponding leads on the package. Electrical connections between the IC die and a printed circuit board are generally formed by way of connectivity with the package leads. With the advancement of semiconductor processes and packaging techniques, there is a heightened focus on manufacturing costs. However, challenges remain in achieving improved quality, yield, and reliability.